The Darkness Hidden Within
by seekerofloststories
Summary: A story of how Tom Riddle's daughter ,Hermione, finds love within the torture Draco Malfoy who is consider blood-traitor along with how they survie the after effects of the war from Riley's vengce, prejudice, etc. *I own nothing also truely sorry if this summary sucks*
1. Chapter 1

May 2,1998

My Father's rule is no more as he was defeat by Harry James now I'm lost more then ever and I do not know if I'm suppose to mourn like my brother, Riley, who is currently destroying everything in his sight as he curses Harry's name. For I did not love are father the way Riley does for I knew of the un-rightness behind the sins committed by purebloods that thought to be above those of un-pureblood, even though they're the ones who truely un-pure. Soon the Ministry Of Magic's author will be here to take Riley and I to Azkaban where we will receive no trail but only the fate seal to us by are father, the dementor's kiss.

~Hermione Jean Riddles


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione pov.

Its been a year since the Final battle and yet here I am writing in my journal under this oak tree in the Weasley's backyard as they along with Harry and Draco help set up the tables outside for the dinner meal. Riley is the same as always cursing the ministry to Harry to anything really just so he can just blame someone. I look up and I hear "Riley, darling will you help me carry out the food, please?" ask Mrs. Weasley he looks up and like a bomb he goes off "No you fucking blood traitor!" he starts screaming looks saddly at Riley then I notice Harry and Draco approaching cautiously since Riley has had a total of 3 break downs since being here. So I stand up and walk over to Mrs. Weasley and ask "'I'll help you carry the food out, if that's okay with you?" She reply "That perfectly fine with me, thank you." Riley stares at me as if I've betray him but he just walks I fear my father has damage my brother with his death more so then anyone could've image.

3rd person pov.

Everyone relaxes as Hermione defuse the situation by offering to help and Harry along with Draco return to the tasks before hand while keeping an eye on Riley to make sure he doesn't go on a mass murdering strike.

Draco pov.

Its been a year since I was pardon for being a deatheater and a year since the Riddle siblings have too. Over that year Harry and I have become best pals along with Blaise also Weasel or Ron has become more tolerable. Now I'm getting ready to go back to Hogwarts along with all the 7th term wizards/witches that includes Riley and Hermione. As I return to the task at hand I hear screaming I look up to see which Riddle sibling is screaming their bloody head off even though I already knew who it was since Hermione hardly ever complains. I just see her looking up to see her brother freaking out and I look over at Harry as he nob his head towards me as we carefully approach Riley. When suddenly Hermione comes walking over saying she'll help and ends up defusing the time bomb other wise calming her brother down. I look over to see Riley walking away in disgust as Harry and I relax and he returns to helping Mr. Weasley out and I return to setting up the tables...TBC


	3. Chapter 3

As the months of summer slowly fade away into the end of the month of August. Tension in the Wesley house became so thick it started to feel as if you were suffocating. By September 2nd everyone was pack and ready to go back to Hogwarts, their home, safe haven, or prison.

Hermione's pov.

Mrs. Wesley was crying while we were all trying to get on the train at station 9 3/4; it strongly vex Riley that she repeatedly try to give him a hug while he look ready to snap on her. Till Draco gave him a look that pretty much read 'behave yourself or else'. Final we were able to get on after giving Mrs. Wesley one more hug. As the train took off; Riley storm off probably to look for someone to let his rage out on then Harry and Ginny were too busy making out as Ron try to break them up so I took this as my sign to make my exit. But I guess Malfoy thought other wise since he follow me to some random compartment. When I final had enough turn and look at him and yell "YOU DIDN'T NEED TO BLOODY FOLLOW ME LIKE I'M GOING ON A FREAKING MASSACRE, MALFOY!" He look surprise that I snap at him since usual Riley the one to yell then his face return to normal in a flash he said "Sorry but some has to keep eyes on you, Riddles." I look annoyingly at him as he sat across from me and relax so I just plop into my seat and enjoy the ride then a few hours later I realize he called me Riddles. Oh how I hate that name and the man who gave it to me...TBC


End file.
